


100% Chance of Snowshowers

by NightshadeKitten



Category: RWBY
Genre: CheckMate - Freeform, Clothed Sex, F/F, Fingerjob, Fingers in Mouth, Hand & Finger Kink, Monochrome, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, checkmating, clothed and nude, short fic, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeKitten/pseuds/NightshadeKitten
Summary: Blake is having a nice, relaxing day reading a novel at the Argus residence.Weiss is going to take a shower. She forgets something back in the mutual bedroom.Poorly veiled porn plot smut ensues, but like, it's softly romantic, too.





	100% Chance of Snowshowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dash/gifts).



Snow fell quietly outside the second-story window of the Argus brownstone. Blake lay with a book in hand, flipping pages every few moments. She listened to the almost meditative sound of water falling in the room over, steam wisping out from underneath the connected bathroom door. It was peaceful, in its own way.

The only indication Blake had noticed the bathroom door opening was the turn of one of her ears towards it, an amber glance touching over the towel-clad princess who stepped out, padding silently to the dresser to search through. Blake quietly purred to herself, watching Weiss unceremoniously bending over to search a lower drawer – and with the silence she moved with, was soon prowling up to the beautiful former heiress with purpose in her stride.

“Blake—” A small gasp escaped from Weiss’ plush lips when she felt a few slender digits tracing over her barely-exposed sex, spotting the long, dark leggings of her lover behind her. She started to rise, but was gently requested to stay in place by a hand brushing over her back.

“Shh…”

Blake’s fingers did just what they intended to do – tease, toy, and play with her princess. Each movement threatened to dip into her, and yet, as slick as each digit got, they only worked to tease at Weiss. Soon, Weiss found herself guided up, while Blake presented her lust-coated fingers for the snowy-haired girl. Furiously blushing, Weiss cleaned away the sweet nectar from her dearest, and then stepped that single step closer, pressing herself against Blake, only a towel to separate them.

She leaned up, her lips pressing softly onto the faunus’, her tongue giving a tentative lick. Quickly returned, Weiss shared her flavor with her lover, and in a few moments of passion, they stood together, letting the world pass by, love between their lips and lust left to their fingertips.

Drawing back, Weiss let her piercing, icy sapphire gaze meet Blake’s fiery amber-gold, and she slipped a finger down over the crop-top that always seemed to fit Blake so perfectly well.

“Tease,” she started, her hand sliding down between the hem of the taller girl’s pants, with only a pure white eyebrow raised in acknowledgement of what she was doing.

“Says my little temptress,” responded the raven-haired beauty, the fingers on one hand pulling away the neat tuck of the towel to leave Weiss entirely exposed against her.

With the smallest shiver down her spine, Weiss let out a shaky little breath, and pressed her hand into Blake, garnering a reward of a quiet exhale, with an unspoken ‘oh fuck’ somewhere in there. The princess gave a few skillful moves of her digits, right into the places where Blake always made the breathiest noises.

Blake, in her pride, couldn’t let Weiss continue to hold such sway over her – her hands traced over the well-defined curves of Weiss’ back, holding the reverence in her touch as if she were inspecting the finest marble carvings of ancient Atlesian origin, gifted back the ever-more confident motions of her lover – they fed one another the desire to out-perform one another, in the most intimate way.

In one agonizingly long moment, Weiss slowly pulled her fingers from her lover, slipped upwards with the smallest trail of lust in their wake as they reached up to Blake’s lips. The faunus answered in kind, allowing the fingers to press against her tongue as she tasted herself, the blaze in her eyes quelled only slightly by the blizzard in Weiss’.

Her revenge gotten, Weiss slipped her digits slowly from Blake’s lips, slow and steady, soon after coming back around to pull Blake down into a hot, heavy kiss – sharing once more the taste between one another, sweetened desire.  
“The rest of the team is going to kill us for wasting so much hot water, Blake.”

“I thought it ran on dust.”

“Dust isn’t free.”

“Good point. Let’s start using some of that water.”

Weiss quirked an eyebrow, her gaze drifting down and back up over her lover, clothes still very much in the way of any sort of sharing the shower.

“I’ll join you in a moment.”

“Don’t leave me waiting.”

Weiss stepped back slowly from Blake, letting the mutual touch fall away slowly as she did, sauntering towards the bathroom soon after with the tempting sort of movement that she knew damn well left Blake a quivering mess.

With a smirk on her lips, she left the bathroom door open while disappearing behind it, stepping into the hot water after letting her hair fall free. Closing her eyes, she counted the moments until the click of a latch, and the ever-distinct feeling of her lover’s warmer-than-average skin pressed up against her own, the swaying grasp that always came. The kiss on her neck, and the low growl from Blake’s lips.

“This is mine,” she growled.

The former heiress slipped her hands back around Blake’s neck, holding her in place, her chin canted to the side to give Blake all the space she desired to claim as her own.

“And this is mine,” she responded in kind.

Blake began again as she had earlier, toying; this time, however, Blake let herself slip into her lover. The pair, almost in tandem, came to lean against the cool tile of the shower, hot water rushing over them. The faunus gave another possessive growl and let her touch leave for a moment – Weiss’ smallest movement was stifled by the gasp she gave when she felt a tongue lapping at her sex.

Framed by her midnight tresses, Blake simply gave her lover all the pleasure she felt in her heart, quiet growls all that she let free while her tongue lavished Weiss’ pussy, her hands kept busy holding the flawless singer’s legs apart, and in giving Blake just that extra little bit of pleasure.

Pushed ever further onwards every time Blake’s lips gave her clit the gentlest of brushes, Weiss simply held on in heaven – her entire body tensing more rapidly every moment that she drew closer to orgasm. Blake seemed tireless, in her effort; Weiss needed every ounce of her strength to keep from screaming out to the world how much she needed Blake.

Until soon, there was no strength left to muster.

“Blake, fuck--!”

The faunus purred quietly, giving Weiss only a momentary break as she came to her peak, helping to hold her princess steady while savoring every drop of the reward she’d earned, hot breath doing little but helping to keep her partner as high as she’d go for moments on end.

Weiss came down with repeated exclamations of her sweetest’s name, an untold number of vulgarities, and several words that simply proclaimed her adoration for Blake, for her lover, for all the bliss she felt in that moment.  
Blake could only rise once Weiss had found the strength to stand on her own, the biggest grin on her lips as she turned her angel around, both breathless in their moment, and simply shared in the moment for a few quiet seconds, a few silent moments of passionate love shared.

“You’re going to kill me if you leave me this breathless all the time, Belladonna.” 

“At least you’ll die having fun.” 

“Shut up.”

“I love you, too.”

“Just kiss me, you gorgeous devil. And then pass me the shampoo. You’re doing my hair.”


End file.
